


A Wedding Interlude

by DonnesCafe



Series: Christmas Visitations with Wedding Interludes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Alternate Future, Babies, F/M, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double wedding, honeymoons, and babies. Discussions ensue. Sometimes the universe is kinder to us than we could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/gifts).



> A small thank-you to Tammany for the conversation from which fics flow. :) My AU of her AU and the thundering hordes to come. I've followed Dorothy Sayers convention in _Busman's Honeymoon_ where she narrates Peter and Harriet's wedding through correspondence.

_Honour, riches, marriage-blessing,_  
 _Long continuance, and increasing,_  
 _Hourly joys be still upon you!_  
 _Juno sings her blessings on you._  


~~ William Shakespeare, _The Tempest,_ Act IV, scene 1 

~~~~~ 

SO WHERE ARE U? SOMEWHERE SUNNY? SANDY? M 

Molly smiled down at her phone. She had just finished doing the autopsies on a particularly gruesome double murder and needed a break. She naturally thought of Greg on his honeymoon. She put the phone down on her desk and sipped her tea. She didn’t really expect an answer, at least anytime soon. She didn’t even know what time zone they were in. She pulled over some forms and started the write-ups. 

Half an hour later her phone buzzed. 

_Top Secret. No details. M says not even A knows. Left her instructions in case of nuclear attack. :) G_

I’LL BET SHE KNOWS. HE LEFT J INSTRUCTIONS IN CASE OF BIO ATTACK. OUR BOYS, RIGHT?? GOD LUV THEM. M 

_Of course she knows. But like to leave him his illusions. Planned it all himself. Hush-hush. Won’t say whether sunny or sandy. But will say sybaritic.;) G_

WEDDING WAS BEAUTIFUL. I CRIED. SO HAPPY FOR YOU ALL. M 

_Thx. It was different, at least. Three grooms, one bride 6 mo preggers, two best men 1 of which was also a groom. Vicar needed sodding flow chart to keep it straight. G_

LOL. JASPER SAYS OURS BORING IN COMPARISON. M 

_Yrs every bit as wonderful. Just less crowded up front. G_

AND I *WASN’T* PREGGERS. IN OUR GROUP AN ANOMALY. M 

_Don’t worry Molly. It will happen soon. Fingers x’d. G_

WELL, NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT…. \o/ M 

_Brilliant!!! o/\o Picture me dancing on terrace of where I can’t tell you!! When due? Can I tell??? Uncle G_

WE JUST FOUND OUT. TURNS OUT I *WAS* PREGGERS AT *YOUR* WEDDING, SO I GUESS HAVEN’T LET SIDE DOWN. YEAH, TELL UNCLE M. 

_Take care of yourself! Tell J congrats from us. Love and kisses, Momma Molly. XOXOX. G_

~~~~~  


WHERE ARE YOU? SH 

_Sitting in that café in Corniglia we like people-watching. J_

DIDN’T SEE YOU GO. ANGRY? I MESSED UP? MISS U. SH 

_You’re the 1 who had to spend morning on phone with M saving free world. You’re on honeymoon, U chancer. J_

:'-( MEA MAXIMA CULPA. MYCROFT’S FAULT. HE’S ON HIS HONEYMOON, TOO. WHEN HE CALLED HE WAS SWEARING. CAN I COME TO CAFÉ? SH 

_Lucky for u I haven’t met anyone prettier. Besides, guess need world saved for Mike and Charlie. J_

I LOVE YOU, MY JUNO. I LUV U SO MUCH I FEEL BENEVOLENT TOWARD WORLD. M&C’S NEEDS DID SWAY MY DECISION TO TAKE CALL. SH 

_Likely story. Come quick. I want you to deduce couple in corner. J_

ON MY WAY. ORDER A GLASS OF SCIACCHETRA FOR ME. ORDER LUNCH. TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME? SH 

_Idjit. Yeah, I guess I love you. J_

Janine looked down at the phone. She loved him so much it frightened her. If he had to leave to go somewhere dangerous for Mycroft, she didn’t know what she would do. Well, yes, she did. She would cope. When they had both realized how serious it was between them, she had moved into Baker Street. She had watched him go out on cases, not knowing if he’d return in one piece. She had never, would never, ask him to stop. It was part of who he was. A waiter came over. She ordered the white wine he liked from the vineyards surrounding the village for him, water for her, and the shrimp dish he liked to share. They always had the _miele de Corniglio_ for desert. Honey gelato in honor of their bees. Her text alert buzzed. 

ON TRAIN. ALMOST THERE. SH 

_Sherlock?_

YES, JUNO? SH 

_You’re not leaving are you? J_

GOD NO. EVEN MYCROFT WOULDN’T ASK ME TO DO THAT. NO, LOVELY ONE. DID YOU ORDER THE SHRIMP?? IF YOU SAY YES, I WILL REWARD YOU WITH NEWS. SH 

_Yes. And you do know I love you with all my heart? I ordered the sodding shrimp. News?? J_

I KNOW. BUT I KNOW I AM MESS, SO I WORRY. NEWS! M HEARD WHILE WE WERE ON CALL. MOLLY AND JASPER EXPECTING. o/\o !! SH 

_Oh! So happy!! o/\o More playmates! J_

BE THERE IN 2 MIN. XOXOXOX. SH 

Janine put the phone down and looked out from the café’s outdoor terrace, over the cliffside, to the ocean below. Small, high clouds drifted in a brilliant, blue sky. A cool breeze blew the hair back from her face. She put both hands gently on her swollen belly and smiled. “Da’s coming.” 

~~~~~  


June 17, 2017  


Dear Katherine,  


Just a note to say again what a beautiful wedding it was and to thank you for your hospitality. You and Richard shouldn’t have taken the trouble to have me in your lovely home during the wedding festivities, but it did make me feel like family. Thank you. 

I love both your boys, and it warmed my heart to see them so happy. They all looked so handsome! I do love men in formal wear. And Sherlock behaved himself beautifully, didn’t he? He didn’t say a single sarcastic thing that I could tell. And he said all the prayer book responses! Did you have a talk with him beforehand or did his father? What he said about Mycroft and Greg finding each other was so heartfelt. I think he and Mycroft are friends now, don’t you? And John! The fact that he cried during his speech didn’t seem to bother Sherlock at all, so he must be growing up. Well, of course he’s a grown-up, but you know what I mean. He didn’t seem to mind us all crying and hugging and fussing over him. 

Some times things turn out even better than you could have hoped, don’t they? And grandchildren coming! I enjoyed meeting that neighbor of yours, Colonel Griswold. I think you said he was a widower? 

Thanks again. If you and Richard come up to town any time soon, please let me know. You could stay in Sherlock and Janine’s flat. It’s much cleaner since Janine moved in, and she made him clean out the fridge before the wedding. They said they’d be in Italy until the middle of August, so do come and stay. We could go shopping and see the sights. 

Love,  


Martha  


~~~~~  


June 25, 2017  


Dear Martha,  


We loved having you. I hope it’s not too presumptuous to claim you as friend as well as family now. After all we’ve been through in parallel with Sherlock, I feel that I have known you forever. Yes, it was a glorious wedding. It’s a pity that it took a year and a half since that first wonderful Christmas we all had together at Mycroft’s for the COE to get itself sorted. Now that little Mike is on the way, along with his brother, I have agreed to call my son Mycroft. It's the least I can do to stop deliberately irritating him, since they have all made me so happy. Mycroft simply refused to have the real wedding until they could have it properly in church with the prayer book service and proper music. That’s exactly what he said. Mycroft is such a stick, and I love him so dearly. I had giving up hoping that either of them would find anyone, much less people so perfect for them. Yes, I am a very happy mother. 

And grandchildren! That’s certainly something I never hoped for. And two at once! You know that they had planned an autumn wedding here even before they found out they were expecting? Didn’t want to steal Mycroft and Greg’s thunder. Then when they found out, they were just going to do a quiet registry thing. Mycroft would have none of it. He talked them into the double-wedding. Janine was worried that it wouldn’t look proper, since she would be “all out there” as she said. Dear, dear girl. Mycroft said there was proper and then there was proper. They were here having dinner when they all talked about it. Some of us cried. I won’t say who. 

We would love to come and stay. Would the second week in July work? Yes, the Colonel is a widower. He was asking about you just the other day. Come to think of it, he’s rather lonely. No children. What do you think about inviting him to London with us? We could all have a wonderful time doing dinner and whatever. He could have John’s old room. 

Love,  


Kate  


~~~~~  


Mary heard her phone buzz. She put Shae in her booster seat and picked up her phone from the cluttered surface the kitchen table. 

DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS ABOUT J & M?? J 

_No. What? I’ve been giving cupcake her bath. Oh, I see a text alert from Molly. What? M_

BABY ON BOARD. :) J 

Mary told Shae, “Sweet thing, it’s daddy. There are more babies on the way!” 

"Daddy!" Shae said, somewhat unclearly since she had the silver monogrammed spoon Mycroft had given her in her mouth. 

_Oh, John. Isn’t life wonderful sometimes?? M_

INDEED IT IS. DO YOU THINK S KNOWS? XOXOX. J 

_I bet M texted G who told M who texted S. Or J called M who texted S._

LOLOL. JUST GOT A TEXT ALERT FROM S. I LUV U. KISS THE CUPCAKE FOR ME. XXXX . HOME SOON. J


End file.
